Pedas
by shirocchin
Summary: Sejak kapan pemandangan orang yang sedang kepedasan terlihat begitu menggairahkan di mata Todoroki Shouto? Jangan salahkan hormon, salahkan Midoriya Izuku yang tampak menggoda dengan bibir terbuka dan napas terengah-engah.


_Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Cuma drabble ga jelas, absurd, idk gue nulis apaan wkkwkw yang penting tododeku buat having fun aja no serius-serius muehehe ;;;_

* * *

Sejak kapan pemandangan orang yang sedang kepedasan terlihat begitu menggairahkan di mata Todoroki Shouto? Jangan salahkan hormon, salahkan Midoriya Izuku yang tampak menggoda dengan bibir terbuka dan napas terengah-engah.

* * *

...

Todoroki Shouto turun dari ranjang dengan ogah-ogahan ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Pemuda itu disuguhi pemandangan sosok manis berpipi gembil tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Midoriya Izuku berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dalam balutan jaket berwarna hijau dengan gambar kelinci di tengah-tengah.

"Ayo berkumpul bersama yang lain di ruang tengah, Todoroki- _kun_. Iida- _kun_ membawa banyak oleh-oleh dari Honsu. Kita akan makan bersama—ehh? Apa aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu? M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Izuku merasa sedikit tidak enak ketika melihat penampilan Shouto dengan mata setengah mengantuk, rambut sebagian kusut, dan _sweater_ hitam bergaris yang terlipat di beberapa bagian. Shouto merapikan rambutnya dengan jari tangan dan mengucek mata.

Sejujurnya, pemandangan Izuku yang sangat imut malam ini membuat rasa kantuk Shouto hilang dalam sekejap.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo, lekas berkumpul dengan yang lain." Shouto menutup pintu kamar. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tengah yang sudah ramai oleh sekumpulan anak muda.

" _Whoaa_ , pengantin baru sudah tiba!" seru Kaminari Denki sembari bersiul ketika melihat Shouto dan Izuku bergabung bersama mereka. Izuku mendelik salah tingkah ke arah Denki, sementara Shouto tidak ambil pusing. Ia duduk bersila di sebelah Iida Tenya.

"Jangan terlalu menempel padaku, muka bulat sialan!" sembur Bakugou Katsuki saat gadis berambut cokelat tak sengaja menyenggol lengan Katsuki.

Uraraka Ochako merengut. "Bakugou- _kun_ ge er, ih! Aku tidak sengaja."

Tenya mengeluarkan berbagai macam snack dari dalam tas berukuran cukup besar. Jirou Kyouka menjerit namun buru-buru memasang sikap cool seperti biasa. Semua anak kelas 1-A sudah menganggap pemuda berkacamata yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas seperti ayah mereka sendiri. Meski pun Tenya sedikit kaku dalam beberapa hal, tapi sifatnya yang tegas dan cepat tanggap membuat yang lain menaruh hormat.

"Apa ini? Sepertinya _snack_ pedas. Hey, Kirishima. Cobalah." Denki membuka bungkusan berwarna hitam berpadu merah dengan gambar cabai. Kirishima Eijirou menolak berkata bahwa ia tak suka makanan pedas. Denki menjulukinya cemen, otot-ototnya selama ini hanya kamuflase. Eijirou melempar gelas plastik ke kepala kuning. Denki tertawa.

"Sepertinya tidak baik jika ngemil _snack_ pedas malam-malam. Ingat, teman-teman. Besok kita masih masuk sekolah." Yaoyorozu Momo menasehati teman-temannya.

"Dengarkan kata wakil ketua kelas kita, _minna_!" seru Tenya, padahal dialah oknum yang mengajak semuanya berkumpul.

"Midoriya, kau coba sedikit. Beritahu kami bagaimana rasanya." Denki menyodorkan bungkusan yang sudah dibuka ke arah Izuku yang berusaha menolak.

Izuku memiliki prinsip untuk tidak makan makanan pedas saat hari-hari sekolah masih berlangsung. Dulu sekali saat _camping_ masa SMP, ia dikerjai Katsuki dengan menukar _snack_ kesukaan Izuku dengan _snack_ rasa cabai. Hasilnya, keesokan paginya perut Izuku mulas dan rasa sakitnya tidak hilang hingga malam menjelang. Izuku kapok.

"A-aku tidak suka makanan pedas. Bagaimana jika Kacchan saja? Dia sering marah-marah jadi— _hiii_!"

"HAH?" Katsuki langsung meledak di tempat.

"Biar aku saja. Kemarikan, Kaminari." Shouto mengulurkan tangannya. Denki tersenyum rubah.

"Kau lebih jantan dari Kirishima ya ternyata, Todoroki."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Todoroki- _san_." Yaomomo melirik khawatir ke arah teman sekelasnya.

"Midoriya tidak bisa makanan pedas jadi aku yang menggantikan." Jawaban polos yang keluar dari mulut Shouto membuat ruangan hening seketika. Izuku langsung bangkit dan merebut bungkusan yang berada di pangkuan Shouto.

"T-tidak bisa! Mana bisa Todoroki- _kun_ sampai mengorbankan diri demi aku? Biar aku saja. L-lagipula sudah lama aku tidak makan pedas."

"Tunggu... kalian ini kenapa terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?" Eijirou mengernyit heran. Beberapa gadis terkikik. Wajah Izuku memerah. Dengan secepat kilat, Izuku meraup _snack_ dan mengunyahnya.

"Midoriya?" Shouto terlihat cemas saat Izuku tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"S-sepertinya setengah jiwanya melayang." Denki berkata sambil nyengir. Semua anak memberikan tatapan tajam ke arahnya membuat nyali pemuda _quirk_ listrik menciut.

"Ahh—hahh! P-panas. Pedas sekali—ahh!"

Izuku mengipasi wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan. Mulutnya separuh terbuka. Bibirnya kemerahan, mungkin karena efek perisa cabai yang terdapat dalam snack tadi. Napas Izuku terengah-engah, wajahnya dua kali lebih merah.

"A-air. Tolong ambilkan air. Ahh! Haah. Haah."

Shouto mematung di tempat. Ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya saat ini. Kenapa ia justru menikmati pemandangan Izuku yang sedang kepedasan? Terlebih lagi, suara desahannya yang sangat ambigu menciptakan geletar janggal di gendang telinga. Shouto menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"T-t-t-todoroki- _kun_ —anghhh. Air. Hah. Hah."

Iris tajam Shouto memerhatikan bagaimana rongga mulut Izuku terekspos, memamerkan deretan gigi putih. Izuku sering tersenyum, hampir setiap hari.

"Nih, air!" Eijirou yang tanggap langsung berlari menuju dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air dingin. Izuku meminumnya dengan brutal hingga beberapa tetes air lolos membasahi dagu, turun hingga ke leher, membasahi jaket hijau bergambar kelinci.

"Maaf, Midoriya. Aku tidak fokus tadi." Shouto ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tenggelam dalam pemandangan erotis Izuku yang terengah-engah kepedasan. Shouto membayangkan yang lain. Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Todoroki- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Momo khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Shouto berujar datar.

Shouto merasakan sesuatu keluar dari lubang hidungnya, menetes hingga menodai sweater yang ia kenakan.

"Todoroki- _kun_! Kau mimisan!" Izuku menejrit panik.

Shouto mengusap hidungnya tanpa ekspresi.

Seorang Todoroki Shouto yang kalem dan irit bicara ternyata bisa berimajinasi kotor juga.


End file.
